waypoint_the_brasswork_sorrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Norbert
'Appearance' Norbert is around 6 feet tall, with shaggy, unkempt hair, which has many tufts of feathers in it. He is always wearing an old leather jacket, thick glasses, jeans, a plain t-shirt, and hiking boots. His mannerisms make him seem more comfortable in some back closet somewhere, but he's quite comfortable around others, just not very sociable. 'Background' 'Fae' Pellaeon was an archiver in Gorias during the Endless War, making sure stories were kept alive and well. However, during all this, he decided that he's had enough of being the guy who sat back and did nothing, and wanted to make a name for himself. He learned of how to Fatebind with a mortal, and proceeded to Earth to find a suitable human. 'Mortal' Norbert Wilson was born on the 13th of September, in 1990, in King George City. His parents were killed when he was 5, and was then sent to an orphanage. The other kids in the orphanage despised him because he always spent time in his room, which just made him stay there all the time. As such, he learned many things about computers to take up a good portion of his free time, and was constantly playing darts in his room in the other half. He also enjoyed being around animals, which inspired him to be a vet and go to KGU to get his veterinary medicine degree. He met Pellaeon one night when he was staying up late studying for an exam. 'Fatebound' Ever since being Fatebound, Norbert has been noticeably more sociable than before. He also seems to have animals almost obey him whenever he is interacting with him, but especially during his vet work. His Fae half is trying to help out with his social abilities, with limited success. 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' Tally , Seneschal of the Seelie Court: Very sociable. He hasn't talked to her that much, but she seems to be good at her job. Tempest, Paladin of the Seelie Court: Tempest is someone he greatly respects, and a great warrior. He's not sure how he will do as a Peer, but hopes he will do a good job. Adara, Herald of the Seelie Court: He's not sure what to think of Adara. Luka : She seems to be flighty and unpredictable, and very lively. Bob : He's heard mixed stories about her accomplishments, but Norbert likes to believe the good things he has heard about her. Bob is the only person Norbert has talked to about his opinions. She has also been a very good listener for his problems. Lilybell: A somewhat skilled healer. She may not appear to be much, but Norbert respects her perseverance. Resh Khamere : The Black Ash has personally helped Norbert along on his efforts to become a sorceror, and for that Norbert owes him a great deal. However, Norbert is not sure of Resh's intentions. Gene: The only other bird-man in the Waypoint that Norbert knows about. He's a great detective and has helped him out on a few occasions, but seems to be willing to backstab someone if they are no longer of any use to him. Edmund: If there was one way to get him to stay anywhere, it would be to put a mirror in front of him. Antoine: Creepy bastard. Ahzee : To say that Ahzee is the most interesting person Norbert has ever met is a bit of an understatement. She is constantly making sex jokes in the Waypoint with everyone, yet is the most powerful sorceror he knows. After becoming her new apprentice, she has started to talk to him more, but Norbert is not sure why. 'Courts' King Torian: Norbert is intimidated by him, but he seems to be a good king of the Seelie domain. 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: * Love: * Beauty: Unseelie * Power: * Passion: * Change: 'Tropes' 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme:' *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action' Category:Glory Category:Gryphon Category:Seelie Category:Canon Sorcerer Category:Gorias